Shattered
by Whisperinghallows
Summary: After an argument with his mother. Mizrak leaves the safe zone in search of being alone for the time being. But a certain run in with a certain younger sibling could put his life on the line.


The rain clouds hover over the school in a threatening manner. It has always stormed quite a lot during the gods war against the devil. Your younger brother Bane Montrel had tooken up right after his father in this war. You sigh in depression and continue to stare out the window of your classroom, you love both of your younger sibling and miss them both very much. Skelly and you were separated in teaching in different safe zones as for your younger brother Bane he chosen to follow in his fathers foot steps and cause more trouble in this war. You loved the young devil but at times he makes it so hard for you to believe that he is your brother, the last attack that you have fought him in he had tooken your leg out of commission. Glancing down at your left leg that has held the leg brace that kept it in place. A tear had slid past your tan cheeks, the pain that been brought in to you from the leg is severe and it refuses to heal. Walking back to your desk as you were in deep thought a sudden knock at your class rooms door has caught your attention. Groaning in response to the knock you walk towards the door and the knocking.

The first thing you felt when you walked near the door was a powerful aurora, the aura has spread out from around the door and it has brought you a relaxation that you haven't felt in a long while. Slowly you open the door and behind it stood your mother who happened to be the Celtic goddess of victory. Smiling you stand to the side and welcome her in. "You may come in miss Loach." You hastily said to her. Watching the woman come in she looks at you and gives you that motherly smile, a smile that has sent a warm feeling through you and yet a dreadful feeling. The dreadful feeling was something that couldn't be explained something felt wrong to you every time this woman comes around you and yet you feel calmed by this. You cracked a smile back at her to try to show how pleased you are with seeing her without her notifying you that she was going to show.

Glancing over at your oldest son with a loving expression you have never been as happy as you are now seeing your boy grown and alive. Joy fills your heart every moment as your children lived even though it is silly for you to feel happy over little things when there is war raging on in the out side and many more dying. Joy in the time of despair is a good thing even for a god or goddess. You glance down at your boys leg, the injured one to be more exact. It has brought a tear into your eye as you remember the day that it had happened. Pushing the thought to the side you look back up and at him, the bookish boy looked back at you with a gentle yet pained smile.

His leg must be bothering him again as you ask him. "My sweet darling boy is every thing alright with you my dear?" He shook his head a little at you and smiles at you, "Mother I am doing just fine there is no need to worry about me when I am doing just fine." Stepping forward you placed your hand on Mizraks head and ruffled his hair gently. "Oh my sweet boy I will always worry about your well being." He chuckles softly under your touch and shys away. You caught his arm and pull him into a hug. Slowly you started stroking your boys hair gently as he squirms in your arms trying to flee. Smiling gently you rub his back slowly and got him to relax into the hug. "There there dear nothing is going to harm you my sweet."

Feeling your mothers embrace felt nice to you, but the coldness in your heart made you refuse to be hug like this. Stepping away from the older woman that stood in front of you, taking in a deep breath you speak to her in a calming manner even though the chaos in your mind hasn't calmed its self down enough to speak to her. "Mother what brings you here for this visit? You must surely be very busy with the war that rages on the out side of this place?" A light chuckle was heard from her and she continued to give you that motherly smile. "I came here to check up on your well being, I am definitely not to busy to see my son now am I?" She stood before you before standing up strait and the godly aura appeared around her once again. "I have come to say do not interfere with this fighting. It is for your own good that I ask you to stay here."

Blinking in disbelief, stay out of the fight? Was this woman serious? Anger started to burn into your veins as a dark voice inside your mind asked, "Does she really think I will sit around while all this fun is happening? I think not." A dark chuckle echos inside of you head as you glance at the woman. "Mother please you know I can no longer fight after Bane crippled my leg to where it is next to useless. Why would I interfere with the fighting?" Receiving a stern motherly look from Andraste, she spoke in a low and serious voice. "Don't you think you have me fool on what you have been doing Mizrak Marie Ixiion. I am well informed that you have been participating in these battles right after I told you not to. You disobeyed a direct command son." From her stern gaze you slowly allowed your gaze to stare at the floor. Shame filled your mind as you know what she is saying is true, you never want to make your mother disappointed in you. You always wanted to try to make her proud of you, you wanted to hear her say it to you like you often heard her say it to your siblings.

The dark voice spoke calmly into your mind, "She abandon you when you were only a year old Mizzy. Why would she be proud of you now if you were never loved, never cared for, never kept. She never wanted you like she wanted your siblings. You were always a mistake in her eyes, always a mistake. You cannot make her proud of you when you were never wanted." Your heart tightened into a knot and you gaze up at your mother slowly. The dark voice continued to speak, "You are just her sickly child. The unloved child. She does not care about you, she never cared about you." Glancing at your mother with a sad expression on your face. You decided to ask her. "Am I that big of a mistake mother? Am I that big of a disappointment? Is that why you hate me?" Your words seemed to have shocked the goddess, she returned your stare but with a sad gleam. "Mizrak you are no-" Something snapped in your head and you broke off her sentence. "You never wanted me, I am just your misfortune that I was put here as. Get out of my sight I never want to see you again."

That sentence was what made her snap. Her eyes grew cold as she stared directly into your eyes, her aura begin to blaze up. Her voice took a tone that you never wished to hear. She begain to talk in a menacing voice, "MIZRAK MARIE IXIION! YOU LISTEN HERE! I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT YOU WERE NOT A MISTAKE. YOU ARE LOVED IF YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT. YOU ARE A LOACH AND THAT IS FINAL! MIZRAK MARIE LOA-" You cut her off in a middle of her yelling. "Mother as much as I love you. I am not going to deal with speaking to you now. Excuse me I am going on a long walk." Stepping towards the door in a quicken manner trying to avoid the goddess that is inside the room. A hand rests on your shoulder and a voice calmly speaks to you, "Young man I am not finished speaking I did not dismiss you." Hearing your mother speak felt like a knife repeatedly stabbed you. Shaking your head, you slap the other hand off your shoulder. "No, I will leave when I feel like it. Good bye mother I will be going now."

A shroud of shadows surrounded you and transport you out of the room that your mother was in. The shadows disappeared a moment later. Glancing around, your eyes widen when you realized that you were no longer inside the school. The field is what surrounded you at the moment, the mountain scenery past the meadow looked oddly familiar to you. A thought has struck you inside your mind, why where the shadows inside the school in the first place. A dark chuckle has snapped you out of your trand of thought, as the shadows begin to form about a few feet away from you. The shadows took the form of an wall and a figure stepped out. "Well now it is a pleasure to see you again my dear brother." Taking a few steps back you look at the figure that has took the form of your younger brother bane. Bane smirked at you with one of his smug little smirk, trouble is not far off if he is wearing that smirk.

Clearing your throat, you began to speak to the young devil. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well brother. But what is it that made you bring me all the way out here?" Glancing at Bane, you see that his smirk remains on his face. "Well now brother dear, can I not visit you when ever I want?" Bane's smirk grew larger as be begin to walk towards Mizrak. Stepping back, Mizrak slowly begain to realize that Bane was out for blood. His blood to be in particular, taking in a deep breath Mizrak slowly begin to speak, "Oh my dear brother why is it that you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" The young devil stares back at you in hatred, more hatred feeled his eyes when he looked at you directly into your own. "You are her favorite, she never cared about me. She only cared about you and sister dearest. She didn't give a fuck about me! Your the one that should have never been born. You ruin everything brother dearest." The young devil stepped forward as he drew his pitchfork, all you can do at this point is to step away and hope someone comes for you. The young devil begin to speak to you once more, "No one is coming for you brother dearest, not even that pathetic angel friend of yours. Mommy will like the present I am going to give here." His smile widens and fills with malice before he continued to speak. "Your corpse will be a wonderful gift for her once she see's it her screams will be so wonderful."

Your eyes widen when you heard those words come out of your younger siblings mouth. You really never knew how your younger brother felt about you. All that came out of his mouth were insults but this you never knew that he hated you for just being alive. Closing your eyes for a moment, you slowly begin to realize that your younger sibling is right. No one is going to come after you after all you are just a mistake that was made by Andraste and the asshole that is called Howl. Looking at Bane with your eyes filled with sadness, "Don't do this brother. Killing me wont solve anything but to piss the goddess off." A slow and devilish chuckle came out of the young devils mouth as his shadows wrapped them selves around your body and restrained your own movements. "The gods are not coming for you brother dear. They do not care for the likes of you like I don't care." The young devil nods his head at his shadows. "Rip him apart but leave the final blow to me."

Your vision blanked out as soon as the shadows began to tear apart your own body. The feeling of pain continued eating at your body. Losing consciousness, you slowly shut your eyes and cried out mentally for help before you passed out cold with the shadows continuing to eat away. A pleasant breeze passed by you as your eyes reopen. Blinking slowly, you look around the clearing just to find it looking very familiar. The iced cold meadow and the dead flowers that surrounded you. Slowly you realized that this is the place that your mother abandoned you when you were a young child. "Why am I here? Is this my final resting place?" A soft and quiet voice spoke out to you, "This is not your resting place Mizrak

dear. This is the border of your life and your death." A white figure has stepped out from behind a dying sycamore tree. "Why am I here and why isn't anyone here to help me?" The white figure that godly aura surrounded calmly walked over to you and helped you up. "It is beyond my power to help you Mizrak. It is your time to die I am afraid." As soon as you got your balance onto your feet, you glanced at the white figure.

"My time to die? But I don't want to die yet. What about my daughter? She already lost her mother I cannot leave her all alone!" The white figure looks at you sadly before setting a gentle hand onto your shoulder before speaking to you in a calm voice. "It is time for us to go…. all of us to go… it is our time to die. I share your fear as well. No one wants to die but when death come to calling we have no choice to accept it. Do not worry to much about Ivylen she will be raised up properly and not abandon. Though I wonder how far the Loach and Bloodworths are willingly to go to keep her raised on either one of there sides before they agree…"

A cold voice speaks from behind you, "You have fucked up this time Mizrak! If you haven't had gotten into a fight with our good for nothing mother we would still be able to live much longer but no we will all die together." Glancing at the dark haired figure, uneased began to pickle threw your mind. Slowly you begin to start aching very badly as you realize you are starting to wake up into the real world. You screamed at them before your body woke up. "Help me you two please. We don't have to die here and now! We could live!" The two figured glance at you before taking one another hands and fading away with sad expressions. With a jolt of pain, you opened your eyes and gazed instantly into your siblings cold forest green eyes. Bane smile grew wide before turning into a sadden gaze, "I can never have the bond with you like he has with Kankri. I wanted to have that. I wanted it ever so badly, but we can never have that bond…." You watch as the young devil wraps his arms around your small damaged frame and took your chin into one of his hands. Weakly you glance into the eyes of your sibling with nothing but sadness. Your eyes widen with sudden shock when your sibling leaned his head down towards you.

You lean down and kiss his lips for the first and last time. Feeling his broken body stiffen against yours , you know what you have to do to him. You know that the moment that you took him from your mothers reach that she will send Karkat to take him back. Your own tongue, wrapped around his tightly before rubbing it self against Mizraks tongue. A soft groan was heard from your older siblings body, you know that he was dying from the lack of blood. A new aura came into your senses as you knew that it is matter of minutes before Karkat shows up. It is time for you to end your brothers life. Pulling your head back you glance into his scared teal eyes. The words repeat in side your own mind were, I must kill him. I have no other choice than to get rid of him. I know I can never have that bond with Mizrak. I always knew I can never have that bond with him. But….. this is what I am meant to be. I cannot change my fate. Forgive me brother. Do not hate me for what I am about to do. With those words that echoed threw your mind you leaned down and whispered into your older siblings ear. "You done fucked up brother dear. When you see that pathetic mate of yours tell her that I said I would torment her all over again." With those words you slammed your hand right threw your brothers chest.

Your eyes widened, up the moment Bane slammed his hand deep into your chest and grasp your heart. Glancing into Banes eyes you see an untold emotion in them as he sneered at you and torn your heart from your body. You step back and let out a faint gasp before falling back onto the ground. The last thing you heard was the sound of Karkat's voice screaming out. The last thoughts that went threw your mind was. "Don't morn for me mother, I am sorry that I was a shit son. I am sorry for saying what I did say to you. I hope that you forgive me mother…For give me Karkat…..it looks like i cannot keep my promise after all…..goodbye my dear friend…" With that your final breath left your body as you go and join your mate in the afterlife.


End file.
